Blue
by Little Flipendo
Summary: Scars line my skin and soul. My friends give me the fuel to live and soon an angel will give me the light to survive. This is the tale of a crazy blue haired witch who just so happens to me, Marianela Black. Jasper/OC HPxTwlight (Used to be Fatal Poison)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Welcome to the new reinstatement of Fatal Poison, now renamed to Blue. This still follows the story of Poison but she's just been renamed. This is still a Jasper/OC story, but it's gonna have a bit of other lovin' from other characters. This is just the first part of her story. I hope it's written better and I really hope you enjoy it. Poison is one my favorite characters I've ever made and I felt shame at how bad it was written. I hope this is better for everyone. **

**So, onward with the story! Oh and of course I do not own or have rights to anyone from the Harry Potter or Twilight universe. Poison's family is mine however.**

**-freakiinglittle**

"Miss Marianela, your mother requests your presence in the den."

The house elf stood before me. She was small, or maybe it was a he, I could not tell which. It was small; wide yellow eyes stared up me, not quite in fear but not in respect either. The elf knew I wouldn't hurt it, but it was still wary. It might still be shaken up from my mother commanding it to come find me. My mother would never get off her ass to come and find me. I knew better than to not go to my mother when asked to; the scars across upper my back pays testimony to that. She would not ask twice either. She never did. Her white wood wand would be drawn and a curse would be sent at me faster than you could say "Merlin's saggy pants".

"Thank you, elf," I said politely, getting up from my bed. The house elf dismissed itself.

The house was huge. My father did well in the ministry, meaning he was able to afford my mother's expensive taste. It was finely decorated, like it was out of the pages of _Witches Witching Houses_. House elves scurried around trying not to be seen as they preformed their daily tasks. It took me a while to descend from the third floor to the first, not that I was rushing with the pain that was currently residing in my legs, and then to walk to the den where I would find my mother. She was waiting in her chair; the black chair with a black satin cushion with little intricate designs in silver. A horrible grimace crossed hers face as I entered the room.

My mother was Astraia Black, formally Astraia Yaxley. She married my father Nigellus Black in 1955; an arranged marriage of course. Two years later my oldest brother, Chander, was born and then two years later my brother Arik was born. My father was so happy. Two sons. My family was so proud of my mother. Two more boys to carry on the Black family name. Then of course, a year later, I was born and I was not a boy. My mother was so upset, so mortified that I had come out a girl. It was not till three years later did she and my father try again because they were too afraid to have another girl. Luckily for them, Kendrick was born.

In not the most pleasant tones, I asked, "You sent for me?"

"Watch how you speak to me, Poison," she spat back to me.

"That might happen," I muttered to myself. "Never."

As a child, I did watch how I spoke. I did what I was told and never stepped a foot out of line. I was too scared to. My parents frightened me and my brothers tormented me. They still scare me, torment me but I didn't quite care anymore. I learned no matter what I did, I would still be hit, cursed at, abused. I started saying no, of course, only to myself. Nothing has changed the fright they have over me. My heart begins to race and my palms become sweaty. They are the cause my nightmares, my panic attacks. I flinch whenever someone mentions them to me. These people are monsters. Most Blacks are.

"I said do _not_!" she shouted, standing up and striding over to me. She somehow heard me. I started to cower, backing up until the back hit the wall. I'm sure the fear on my face showed but my mother took no notice. She took her claw-like hand and slapped me across the face, her nails scratching across my face, drawling out the red blood beneath.

I hissed at the stinging sensation but held my witty, rude remark to myself. She sat back down again, patting her red hair into place like she never even hit me. I knew, however, when her silver eyes met mine, I'd see a hint of satisfaction. She took pleasure in hurting me, satisfaction even.

"Sirius is in the front hall waiting for you," she said, a slight smirk gracing her pink lips.

"You could have just sent him up to my room," I snap at her, trying hard to keep my tongue in line. I turn away from her and walk away, toward where Sirius was waiting for me.

"Ungrateful scum. Not worth the life I gave her," I heard her mutter behind my back.

Not hurt by the remark, I headed to the washroom to wash the blood off my cheek. She and my father said those things all the time. They were etched into my skin and haunted my thoughts. I was referred to as Poison in my home. Because I was born a girl, my parents had no reason to like me. There was only more reason to hate me. If I had only been a boy, my life would have been a hell of a lot easier. They would harbor no hatred or anger toward me. They would feel no need to hurt me or to neglect me. I would be treated like my brothers, like a part of the family. My parents would love me, and tell me so. They might even hug me or kiss my forehead. My brothers would have played with me; they would talk with me now. It would never happen. I knew that. I came to terms with it a while ago. There was no use dwelling on it.

I went to the main hall to meet Sirius. Sirius stood waiting for me where my mother said he would be. He stood leaning against the wall, hands shoved into pockets. Sirius hated my home as much as I did. He grew up in one similar, being my second cousin. My mother accepted Sirius because he was a Black. My other friends were not allowed in the house. James was a blood traitor, Remus was a half blood, Peter's family just was not good enough for my family's standards, and Lily was a muggleborn.

"Marianela!" I heard him say.

I all but ran the rest the way down the hall to hug him. Sirius had been my savior for most my life. He was my companion at family gatherings and the one friend I could always go visit. He took me away from our horrible family; he made me smile. I buried my face into his toned chest. He smelled of leather and some aftershave.

I pulled away and smiled up at his face. "Where are we going?"

He took my hand and led me out the front door. "We're meeting the boys in town. Thought you might wanna get out."

"You know me so well, Padfoot," I said smiling.

"Of course I do, Redtail," Sirius responded, grabbing my hand as we set off toward town.

Sirius was tall—and still growing. Girls tended to swoon around him with his wavy black hair and storm grey eyes. He had a body that every guy strives to have, and a smile the charmed the hearts out of witches everywhere. He had a temper that he really worked at controlling and sometimes he was self absorbed. Sirius tended to me melodramatic and quite mischievous but also a lovable lug.

Sirius was like me, sort of a white sheep in the House of Black. Both of us had been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, the typical house of our family. Neither of us quite shared the pureblood views. Our sorting made it worse for us at home. I was not the only one hit but I was surely abused more than he was. Both of our families still held hope than we would see the error of our ways and become like them. Sirius and I agreed that would happen over our dead bodies, though our parents didn't know that part.

"How have you been Marianela?" he asked.

"When I lock myself in my room I tend to be okay," I said.

"Any more beatings?" he questioned, eyes upset that he still had to ask.

"A few," I murmured, embarrassed. "But what else am I to expect?"

"One day, love, we will be living outside of their control and not one person will lay a hand on you again. And not a wand will be pointed at you with the purpose of hurting you," he promised, the same promise he always promised.

"Thank you, Sirius," I said smiling.

He gave my hand a squeeze before our talk turned more positive. We talked of our coming years as sixth years at Hogwarts and our pranks that we might get into. He told me of the adventures that he and James had gotten into while I was not around and of these things called comics that Remus got him hook on. In response, I told him about what Lily and I had gotten up to so far this summer and of how James and I ate Florean Fortescue out of all of their ice cream. We talked about our home troubles. His brother Regulus was becoming more and more like a Black each day which worried Sirius. Unlike Sirius, my brothers were already true Blacks. I had no feelings for them like Sirius did for Regulus. Regulus used to tag along with us when we were younger. Sirius had always been so proud to call him his brother. Things started to change however, when Regulus was sorted into Slytherin.

As we walked down the street, my eyes noticed a blonde head pulling boxes out a car that was park in front of a house that typically housed no one. The house was located on the outside of town, and somewhat hidden in the dense forest behind it. Every now and then a couple would stay there whom I happened to know quite well. My mood escalated as I left Sirius and called out, "Carlisle!"

The man, of course, heard my yell and turned his head towards me. I could see his smile as I ran as fast as my hurting legs would let me toward him. As soon as I was a few feet in front of him, he dashed forward and hugged me close to his cold chest.

"Sweet Marianela! It has been quite too long," Carlisle said, holding me close.

Carlisle Cullen was actually a truly amazing person. He was truly compassionate and such a kind old soul. Carlisle was tall with bright blonde hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of rich gold, that should technically be a scary shade of red. Carlisle was a vampire. He had not tasted human blood since the last change of his family so his eyes were gold, instead of red. He never reacted at the sight of my blood and held me close when he hugged me.

"It has defiantly been too damn long of a time," I agreed.

"Watch your language, young lady," Carlisle replied to me as he released me from our hug.

My cheeks became red with embarrassment. "Sorry Carlisle."

"Oi! Marianela! You cannot just run off on me like that. One may start to think you don't like me anymore," Sirius said as he jogged up behind me.

"But I don't like you Sirius," I told him, laughing. "Sirius, this is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle this is Sirius Black, my second cousin, and my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Sirius said as they shook hands. "It is great to finally meet the one who write to Marianela and the one she stops everything for to send a letter back to."

"It's my pleasure really," Carlisle said politely. "It is finally great to meet one of the great Marauders. Marian has told me quite the stories. Come inside, both of you, I was just grabbing the last of our bags. The whole family came this time, Marianela."

I brightened at the idea of finally meeting everyone in the Cullen family and also of seeing Esme, Carlisle's wife. Quickly I dash forward into the house and I didn't even have to call out for her as she stood before me with welcoming arms. Esme was a beautiful lady with caramel-colored hair that cascade down her back in soft waves. Her face was heart-shaped with a dimple in her chin that came out when she smiled. Her figure is slender, but rounded and soft, short too. Her eyes were a soft gold, but warm and held a parental look to them.

"My dear Marianela! Oh how I missed you!" she cried pulling me into a big hug.

"I missed you too, Esme," I muttered into her shirt. It was true. I haven't seen them since either of them since the beginning of last summer. Carlisle and Esme were both parental figures to me, ever since Carlisle once found me bleeding on the side of the road, kicked out of my house for the night. He took me in, patched me up and fed me. Our bond started then and grew each summer I saw them.

"What happened to your face?" she questioned.

"My mother hit me as I was leaving this morning. It's nothing compared to what she's done before," I told her.

"You weren't quite running right either, Poison," Carlisle said as he and Sirius entered the house.

"She and my other brother, Arik had fun beating me last night," I answered.

"And how come you didn't tell me this earlier, love?" Sirius asked, anger brewing behind his eyes.

I grabbed his hand to calm him down. "It just happened last night. Arik was taunting me and I responded not in the politest manner, according to my mother."

"Our bloody families have some serious anger management problems," he responded.

"Our bloody families just have some serious problems," I said.

"Sounds like it," Carlisle agreed.

"Enough of my family problems, can I please meet the rest of your family now?" I begged.

"Sure," Esme said smiling. "Kids? I know you're listening. Come on down."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. Sometimes I just have to step back and be distracted by other things and I am quite sorry. I hope you enjoy this installment of Blue. It's a Jasper POV. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks to Water vs. Fire, caring16, x-shutter-bug-x for their reviews and thanks to everyone who followed and favorited!**

**I do not own anything but my own characters. I really hope you believe me!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Carlisle drove us to the house they owned in a small town called Weiver. It was time for us to move again. Alice had convinced Carlisle that a four year stay in England might be a nice change. It was a rainy country and there were certain parts that would be perfect living conditions for us vampires. I knew however that she and Rosalie like the close proximities to France, for their shopping needs. The house was nice and quaint, off a bit from the bustle of town a bit but not hidden completely like most of the houses we owned. Vines crossed over the white stoned house. It was a nice size for the seven of us. It could possibly fit even more. The front yard had a large tree that shaded the front of the house and flowerbed placed against the house, ready for plants to be planted. Wild flowers seemed to grow everywhere. Behind the house was a dense forest for us to hunt. I could see why Carlisle would buy a home like this. It was strategically smart for creatures like us.

We all entered the house curiously, all but Alice who went straight to her room to start unpacking her small bag of things. The house was very homely inside and barely held any sunlight. A fire gently flickered in the corner and all of the furniture looked soft and cushy. Even though most of us were very old, myself being over one hundred, we still had silly, childish tendencies the current being that we all dashed up the stairs looking for a room to called dibs on.

I got the one farther down the hall, facing the front yard. I had a good view over the front yard and street, enabling me to see anyone who tried to enter out house or was around us. It was a decent size for me. The walls, sheets, and everything that wasn't the furniture or floor was white. Too bland, too simple for me. The furniture and floor were a nice color of chestnut. I would ask Esme or allow Alice and Rosalie to design my room. More bookshelves were in need if I was going to be staying there. And the white couldn't stay.

I unpacked my two bags of clothing, settling a few small trinkets on the dresser before and settling on my bed, looking out the window. We had moved to England, a place I never thought I would even see. It was utterly out of character for me. I stayed there, in deep thought for a while. It was only when I smelled the smell of blood did I return to my conscious body.

There was a woman down stairs, her heart pumping fast with red liquid. She was young by the sound of her heart and her feeling were bright and happy. She called out for Esme and I could hear the flutter of her steps as she ran to the human.

"My dear Marianela! Oh how I missed you!" Esme said, her emotions soaring with happiness.

"I missed you too, Esme," I heard the girl say softly before I detected another beating heart coming into the house. A male this time.

I jumped off my bed quickly and ran out of my room to the hall where a wave of confusion hit me as my brothers and sisters stood just as confused as I was.

"Who is it Edward?" I asked him, knowing Edward could gather information using his gift.

"I… I don't know. There some sort of wall, it hurts to get though," he said, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"What happened to your face?" Esme questioned the girl in question.

"My mother hit me as I was leaving this morning. It's nothing compared to what she's done before," the girl replied.

"There are two humans that have the ability to block Edward?" Emmett asked, astonished.

"Seems that way," Rose answered, unhappy.

"I can read their emotions," I told them. I turned to look at Alice who had a far off look in her eye and I knew she was trying to see. "Can you see anything, Alice?"

"I can see but it's blurry, like looking at something without glasses on," Alice explained.

"And how come you didn't tell me this earlier, love?" a male voice said, the other human in the house, anger brewing within him.

"It just happened last night. Arik was taunting me and I responded not in the politest manner, according to my mother," the girl told him.

"Our bloody families have some serious anger management problems," he responded.

"Obviously, Esme and Carlisle has known them for a while," Edward said, probably sifting through both of the older vampires' thoughts. "The girl, at least."

"Enough of my family problems, can I please meet the rest of your family now?" the girl begged.

"Sure," Esme said. "Kids? I know you're listening. Come on down."

We went as we were called, running down the flight of stairs at a human speed so we wouldn't give away that we were vampires if the two humans didn't actually know. We didn't want to blow our cover because that left us with a limit amount of options if they freaked out on us.

"Why do I smell human?" Rose said, almost rudely as we came into the den where Esme and Carlisle stood with the two humans we were all so curious about. Well that blew out cover.

"Rose!" Esme scolded.

"I just want to know why," Rose replied with her typical attitude.

"Probably because we are human," the male said in a loud whisper as if it as a big secret. He was tall with dark black hair and haunting grey eyes.

I looked over, focusing on his companion and it was like my world exploded when her eyes rested on mine. She was beautiful. Her skin was a creamy rose; a faint blush rising to her cheeks. There was scratches that ran over her cheeks but it didn't deter from her beauty. Her eyes were a stunning blue as she looked up to me steadily. Her hair, I didn't believe my eyes are first, was blue. It was a bright mass of blue that fell until it tickled the bottom of her rips. The blue seemed to fit her however outrageous the color was. She was tiny, skinny and short. A faint, pink scar ran down her neck. Her arms and shoulders were hidden by sleeves so I couldn't tell if there was more. My eyes could pick up the scars that were hidden to the typical human eye and there were so many of them, it sicken me.

Her smell over took me. It was brilliant, intoxicating. I couldn't believe I had missed the scent while I as upstairs. I had never had this sensation it was giving me. Drawling me to her; calling me to her. I had to fight with myself not to give in, using every bit of restraint I had. I was completely taken back by the human. This fragile, breakable, scarred, blue haired human.

"Everyone, this is Marianela Black, a very dear friend of mine and her friend Sirius Black," Carlisle introduced. "Marianela and Sirius, this is Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rose, and Emmett."

"It's finally great to meet you all!" Marianela said brightly, smiling a thousand watt smile to us.

"Nice to meet you too!" Alice said almost as brightly as she did, but she was hiding something, obviously knowing something with the slight smirk to her bright smile.

"Why do you both smell different than just a regular human? It's almost like there is a slight spice too it," Emmett asked them.

"I guess since we know your secret, you can know ours. It is because Sirius is a wizard and I'm a witch," Marianela explained to us all. "We are able to do magic, create potions and wear pointed hats like all the lore about us says."

"You exist? I mean _your _kind exist?" Rosalie's golden eyes wide in disbelief.

"You are vampires. Did you truly believe you were the only supernatural creatures out there?" Sirius asked, grinning. "Almost any of the lore is true."

"How do you guys know Carlisle and Esme?" Alice asked.

"Esme and I met Marianela when she was just five years old and banned from her house that night. She was beaten badly by her parents so we took her in for the night. Helped heal her up. How could we leave a child alone on the streets? Let alone beaten? We developed a close friendship with her that night. She is why we come back each summer. To check up on her," Carlisle told us.

"Bloody saviors they are. I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if they hadn't found me," Marianela commented.

"I'm sorry about your family," Rose said softly, catching everyone off guard.

"I am too," Alice said, all traces of a smile gone.

"Please, don't be upset. I've gotten used to it all," the blue haired girl said, still smiling.

"Yeah, don't let the short exterior fool you, she really is one tough cookie," Sirius said, pulling Marianela into his side in a loving fashion. Marianela smiled and stayed hugged to his side. I could feel that she felt safe there. I felt my blood boil a bit at the close proximities of the two.

"Sirius and I should get going. James and Remus are waiting for us in town. If you ever want, I can take you around town one day," Marianela offered.

"Yeah! That would be great! Are there any boutiques?" Alice asked, a bright look in her eye that she always got when she thought about shopping.

"Tons! And there is a larger city nearby with even more," she offered.

"And Miss Black, you must come to dinner with us," Carlisle told her.

"But you all don't eat," Sirius pointed out, confused.

"Oh well!" Esme said laughing. "We can look quite convincing."

"Your friend should join us, Marian," Carlisle offered.

She brightened. "Really?"

"Of course, my dear," Esme agreed. "About time that we meet them all."

"Well I was going to take Lily shopping tomorrow so if you girls wish to join us, in return to your offer," Marianela countered.

"Deal!" Alice chirped.

"Good, now we really must be going," Marian said before stepping up and hugging Esme before hugging Carlisle.

Alice quickly went to her and hugged her as well, which made Marianela smiled her thousand watt smile that I was quickly falling for.

"Yeah, can't keep James waiting for long or he's gonna start bugging my mirror," Sirius said as he shook hands with Carlisle and hugged Esme. "It was very nice meeting you all."

"Yes! It was fantastic, I can't wait to get to know you all better," Marianela said, her blue eyes landing on me and I felt the connection once more.

"Neither can I," I said softly and it seemed she heard me as smile widened.


End file.
